The 21st Phantom
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: My name is Kit Walker, however the world of crime and evil knows me by another name the Phantom and this is my story
1. Birth of a New Phantom

It was late spring, early summer of 1979, the temperature was 84° with humidity at 100%, and the full moon was high in the night sky over the small island nation of Bangalla off the continent of Africa near Tanzania. The foliage was lush, green the orchids were in bloom, and the scent danced through the air.

Diana Palmer-Walker the wife of Kit Walker was in the early stages of her ninth month and heavy with child due to the fact she was carrying twins.

In in her time in the Bengali jungle Diana had taken to exploring with Sala. They had been navigating the paths and underbrush through the jungle when her surroundings looked familiar and she flashed back time when she jumps from an airplane onto the back of a horse and raced through the jungle under the waterfall through the lagoon the skull cave.

It was on one of her nightly walks through the Bengali Jungle, with Sala her companion/bodyguard that she found the small lagoon.

Diana and Sala had taken to going to a small lagoon hidden by a waterfall over hang it was only the beginning of summer and Diana could barely stand the temperatures now that she was pregnant. The hidden lagoon was her only salvation, a break from temperatures in the middle 80s to low 90s and a humidity level of 100%. Diana with the help of Sala was stepping out of the water when the first signs of labor washed over her nearly knocking her off her feet, and backwards into the water.

This journey back to the skull cave difficult under the best of circumstances and Diana was heavy with child and she was now in labor. The Scull Cave and the tree house was still a ways off down the path. Diana took a few more steps down the path when her eyes begin to narrow to a close her eyelids pressing tightly together as tears flow from the corners of her eyelids she grabbed her belly and cried out. "S-S-Sala" through a strained voice as a second wave of pain hit her

Sala rushed forward picking up her pace to catch Diana mid fall holding her arms Sala asked, ""Contraction"" The nodding of her head was the only conformation Sala was given to her question

Diana feels another intense wave of pain come over her; she bit down on her lower lip trying not to cry out in pain. Taking a moment to make Diana comfortable Sala hits her throat microphone calling out "Guran prepare the cave and call a doctor It's Time!"

"Diana" Sala asked, "When did they start"

Through gritted teeth and in pain, Diana told Sala "This morning at lagoon"

Guran replied, "Ghost who walks is on his way!"

Grinning Sala replies sarcastically "Guran don't you mean Kit?"

The Phantom appears out of nowhere before the two women asking her "When did you know Sala."

Sala smiles at The Phantom telling him "Shortly after we returned from the devils triangle Phantom."

The Phantom slipped one of his arms under Diana's shoulder and Sala slips hers under on the other side they interlock one of their other arms beneath Diana's legs fore arm to fore arm and the other behind Diana's back gripping each other's shoulders as they make their way back to the scull cave and safety within.

The Phantom tells Sala, "Up until now I have not shown you the location of the cave." Sala cuts him off saying "The fewer people that know where it is the better."

They quickly navigate down one path then another until they reach the skull cave entrance

Sala sees the scull cave for the first time in all its breath taking glory. At the entrance is a very large white scull carved on a rock face itself.

Waiting in the cave for Diana is her mother Lily and Uncle Dave Palmer. Kit has carefully set up an area within the cave with bedding so his wife of two years may be comfortable!

Not long after their arrival Diana's screams and moans due to the contractions eco within the cave. Eight hours later as the first of Kit and Diana's twin's were-delivered right into The Phantom's arms "A Boy" The Phantom pronounces we will call him "Kit!" Diana's mother Lily asks why not another name? Grinning Sala tells her "No one argues with The Phantom and wins." As Guran comes in with "old Jungle saying."

Lily thinks to herself _A bit of an egotist if you ask me!_

The Doctor tells them we have another baby coming. A second tiny head starts to poke its way through. Dr. Abrahams announces it's a girl. Though exhausted and through a strained voice Diana tells them her name is Heloise.

Kit Walker took Sala aside for a moment his eyes narrow as he looks at Sala saying, "I have a request to make!"

Sala looks at him responding in a slightly husky tone "Ask!"

Through his cowl, Kit looks at Sala with narrowed eyes and jaw clinched tightly telling her, "Watch over my children when Diana can't."

Sala knew what The Phantom was asking of her and without blinking and with no hesitation replied, "I will treat them as if they were my own"

Making their way back to Diana, the torchlight danced off the rock walls illuminating the reddish white hue of the cave walls. The Phantom takes his now exhausted wife in his arms as she whispers in his ear "Take me to out rooftop hideaway"

The Phantom puts both babies in something resembling saddle bags and slings them over his shoulder.

As her whisper, Eco's off the cave wall Lily Diana's mother asks Rooftop hideaway.

Helping Diana out of the cave only to be followed close behind by her mother Lily. Dawn brakes in the jungle as the first rays of new days the sun pierce the tree top canopy illuminating the house build in the trees as Sala points to it

Lily thinks to herself, _I am almost afraid to ask but how does one?_

Sala tells Lilly watch, with both babies sling over his shoulder and hanging off his hip The Phantom he holds fast to the rope telling Guran who was helping Sala tend to Diana to pull on the rope as hard as you can as he slips his foot into the loop.

Guran pulls with all his might as this medium to large size boulder drops down as The Phantom along with Kit and Heloise rise into the treetops and into the home with a Whoosh. Both babies giggling all the way to the top! The Phantom calls down to Sala "Help Diana up." I will act as counter weight.

Sala helped Diana put her foot in the loop as Sala wedged her foot in the loop beside Diana's using her own body to brace and holds Diana in place. Both women could feet the rush of air whip by their face as they rose into the treetops. If it went for the fact that Diana was exhausted she would have enjoyed the feeling

The tree house itself was a bit of an adjustment for Diana at first because it was very rustic to say the least. The tree house itself was hewn from the surrounding living trees and is only a short distance from The Scull Cave it was quite comfortable with the exception of a few things "No Plumbing, No Electricity"

Both Sala and Diana reach the top Sala helped Diana into bed and she puts both Kit and Heloise into their waiting cribs that were right beside the bed itself.

Diana mumbles the name "Kit" as Sala turns back to her telling her He will be here in a moment.

15 to 30 minutes later as Kit shows both lily and Dave Palmer the ramp leading up to the house. Kit walks up to Sala she tells him Diana is asking for you Phantom! The trio was followed by Devil the semi tame pet wolf of The Phantom. Walking into the bedroom that both he and Diana share he takes a seat beside his wife and strokes her cheek saying let me get out guests settled and I will be right back. The Phantom says a few words to Sala then in a loud booming voice told Devil "Protect" as he points to Sala, Diana and his children.

Devil walked over to where Sala is seated beside Diana and lays down as Sala reaches down to scratch his ears saying "good boy Devil."


	2. Meeting the Tree People

The Phantom's Tree House had been built by the Rope People of Bangalla, for one of the previous Phantoms after he had assisted them. The Phantom's tree house is a massive house with multiple living quarters built upon a great ancient tree. In order to ascend its heights one has to use a weight-displacement system, consisting of a huge boulder and cables.

The Ghost Who Walks later added a ramp later to allow Devil to come and go as he pleased. Phantom spent some time here with his love, Diana.

In fact the tree house itself is where Kit and Diana fell in love all over again.

The interior of the Tree house itself has multiple living quarters allowing the walker family to have guests and still have their privacy. Because the house has no electricity, every ten feet there were large candles on the corridor walls for people to see.

Sala's room was one door from both Kits and Diana's just off a cross corridor. At the foot of Kit and Diana Walkers bed are the cribs for both Kit and Heloise their new babies. The guest rooms where Diana's mother Lily and Uncle Dave Palmer are staying are off the adjoining cross-corridor beyond Sala room! That way everyone is centrally located.

Sunrise the next morning, Kit Walker Sr. woke, with his still sleeping wife by his side. His newborn son and daughter by the foot of the bed, checking on his children noticing an odor that can only be described as "foul" as wafted through the air in the room. That scent can only mean one thing someone needs to be changed. Kit moves baby to the makeshift changing area that had been set up rather hastily only the night before he flips open the diaper to be hit with the odor full force as he thinks to himself _"How can something this small smell that much!" _

Kit quickly changes his son into a new diaper. Next was his daughter Heloise's turn. Once again he flips open Heloise's diaper to be hit with the same odor plus it's a sopping wet diaper.

Unbeknown to Kit his wife Diana had observed everything from her position on the bed, as she asks "Not quite the evil you expected to fight Kit?"

With a chuckle, Kit replied, "I thought I would let you rest a bit longer Diana... you need your rest after last night.

Diana's eyes close ever so slightly as her face softens displaying just a hint of crimson in her face as she smiles at him saying, "There is still a need of feeding and there is no store for miles Kit."

Diana said sarcastically, "The Phantom may be able to do allot of things but no one can produce milk from thin air?"

Kit looks at his wife of two years with raised eyebrow saying, "Mandrake would disagree with you on that one!"

Throwing one of the many pillows on the bed at Kit, Diana raises her eyebrow right back at him as she smirked saying "Ha, ha, Kit" as she prepares to feed her daughter Heloise for the first time.

20 minutes later as Diana was just finishing feeding Heloise when Sala softly knocked on the door pronouncing the rope people have sent representatives to great the newest members of the Walker family.

Kit went to the bedroom door opening telling Sala "Tell them we will be out in a few moments."

Doing a fair imitation of Guran, Sala bowed low said, "As you wish ghost who walks!" She walked/ backed out of the room chuckling.

Dawning his grayish Phantom outfit and cowl "Hood & Mask" as a grinning Diana purrs happily "Theirs the man I fell in love with..." as she winked at her husband.

From the open door Sala chimes in with "It does have a certain sexy charm doesn't it Diana... the way it clings to his body accentuating his physique"

Kit Struggles to clear his throat saying with his usual charm "Ladies not now...!" He turns to leave heading off to great hall and he can hear the chuckling.

He greeted and the delegation from the Rope People in the main chamber of the tree house, turning to Sala the Phantom tells her to help Diana bring out the twins in a few moments

In the main hall is very large in the center of the room, there is a large fire pit used for both cooking and heating the tree house itself. The fire pit has a blaze a roaring its hearth that is never extinguished. The Phantom enters he is greeted by the chief of the rope people of Bangalla who asks, "When can we see them..., Ghost Who Walks!"

Moments later Diana's voice that cut through the air as she says, "Now if you like!"

Both she and Sala made their way over to where Kit was siting. Mr. Devil, The Phantom's wolf lies down in front of them as Diana sets her newborns in baby hammocks suspended between to posts. The delegation of Rope People approach Diana, Sala and the babies from his position laying before Diana Palmer Walker Mr. Devil the wolf lifted his head to watch for any danger.

The Phantom call out easy boy they are friends.

The leader of the delegation speaking in Swahili tells the phantom "It's alright hewa ambao anatembea, Mheshimiwa Ibilisi ni kulinda pakiti yake" It's alright ghost who walks, Mr. Devil is protecting his pack

With a smile, the phantom tells Masamba the leader of delegation telling him "Mimi najua, lakini etiquette, ni etiquette."

Masamba's eyes narrow as he corrects The Phantom "Tishio kubwa ni moja huwezi kuona." The greatest threat is the one you don't see.

As the conversation changes back to English, the Phantom tells him Very true old friend.

Masamba asks, "When do you plan on traveling back to your homeland to introduce them to the rest of the world?"

The Phantom replies "In a month maybe two I think!"


	3. Sala's Daughter

One month later Kit Walker sits at a table in the dining area of the tree house with Sala as they discuss preparations to depart Bangalla for New York the following morning.

The heads of Sala's eyebrows rose to such a sharp point that a furrow had formed at the bridge of her nose her pupils started widening as tension creeps into her face. Sala's eyes started to water and look like glass. Sala had a very sexy pout and she knew how to work it however her lips parted in the corners of her mouth started turning down in the center of her lip started pushing up forming inverse crescent as she said to Kit, "I have been hearing rumblings that my old gang The Sky Band has reformed."

Kit looked at Sala and notices the pain in her eyes and on her face, sadness turns to anger as she states, "I tried so hard to keep her out of that life!"

Although they had only known each other for a few years both Kit and Sala have developed usual respect for one another as he looked at her Kit's eyebrows rose to an arch as his jaw drops slightly as his lips part in asking the question "Who?"

Sala cut Kit off telling him, "My daughter Kit!" Taking a breath to steal herself before continuing her tale by saying "I was Xander Drax mistress Kit... You know that much..." Taking a breath Sala down to the floor left, "What you don't know is I bore him a daughter her name is Sara."

Reaching forward Kit places his hand atop Sala's telling her, "I understand." Sala replies with sadness in her voice, "There is more Kit" Sipping her coffee Sala said, "I didn't have the heart to tell her who her father really was... she thinks the Phantom is her father"

Looking at her Kit tells Sala "Sala it's alright really"

Sala looks at Kit walker once more saying "From what I hear she wants to kill you Phantom... she thinks you abandon her"

The following morning Kit Walker and his Wife Dianna along with their two children take off from a private cove known only to a handful of people in a plane with Sala sitting in the cot pit!

One hour into the first leg of their flight from the Bangalla Jungle to New York with one stopover in Spain when a group of planes flew out of the sun surrounding Sala's De Havilland DHC-6 300 Amphibian ~ Premiercraft. Sala thinks to herself _"I know these tactics; I have used them myself as part of The Sky Band!" "Sara, could it be?" _

Calling back to the passenger's cabin Sala calls out "brace for evasive maneuvers" A panic-stricken Dianna's eyes begin to grow ever wider by the second as her brows pull close together and her face seems frozen in time Dianna thinks to herself _"My Babies." _Faster than his love Dianna can speak Kit moves from his seat to where both Kit and Heloise are resting as he takes hold of them in each arm using a his own body to shield them as he rolled around the cabin.

Meanwhile back in the cot pit Sala pulls the stick all the way to the left making a wide turn in an effort to start a flat-scissors maneuver thinking to herself; _"Maybe if I can make them think I have guns." _She pulls the stick to the left with all her might and starts to close on the other aircraft. Sala crosses paths with the other pilot as Sala goes high the other goes low Sala pulls the stick to the right snapping the plan quickly in the opposite direction saying, "Your Good, but I am better!"

Having secured the twins in their hammocks Kit made his way forward to the cot pit where he quickly looks out the windshields into the sky. Looking at Sala, Kit tells her to do another flat scissors and climb into the clouds.

Turning the radio knob to "The Sky Band" frequency stating, "I may have trained you Sara but I didn't teach you everything I know!"

Over the radio comes the response "Mom, why are you on the plan with The Phantom"

Sala replies, "I am not just on the plane Sara dearest, I am flying it... as far as why I am with the Phantom, he gave me a second chance when no one else would!"

Angrily Sara cries out "BUT MOM."

The buxom raven-haired beauty named Sala replies "Someday Sara you to will get tired of looking over your shoulder for the law..., wondering who will betray you next just as I did!"

Sara responds over the radio with sorrow in her voice "Then the law will always be between us mother." Sighing Sara says "Goodbye mother."

Tears rolls down Sala's face as she says Goodbye Sara!

As searing rage builds within Sara, as she replies "Tell… The Phantom I am coming for him... tell him for me, I intend to kill him

Half-smirking Sala hands the radio microphone to Kit saying "She wants to speak to you ghost who walks."

Taking the microphone from Sala hand Kit replies, "You just did... Old jungle saying never make a threat you can't back up Sara… broke up the The Sky Band once I can break it up again!"

The Walker family and Sala fly off into the night sky!

Hitting the autopilot Sala's steps away from the pilot's seat to regains her composer. Following Kit into the back of the plan as she reaches out placing her hand on his shoulder, the last of her tears fall from her cheek, Sala states "Kit I have always stood by your side asking nothing in return!"

Kit looks at her with clinched jaw saying, "I will do what I have to."

With Sadness in her eyes, Sala looks at the floor of the aircraft as her brows rise to an arch from inside of the brow working outward saying, "I know it's just!"

Kit places his hand on her cheek telling her "Not if I don't have to!"

Sala whispered "Thank you."

Dianna walks forward asking "for what!" All day in a new was her friend was in pain as she asked her husband, "Don't have to what Kit?"

Sala's eyebrows rise as they move toward each other forming a furrow as her mouth opens as her jaw squares itself as she sighs telling Dianna "Kill my daughter Dianna."

Dianna's eyes grow ever wider with shock as her brows rise to a high arch opening her mouth as she blurts out "Your daughter?"

Taking a deep breath Sala's bosoms heaves as she says, "you know I was the mistress of Xander Drax!"

Breaking her self-imposed silence Sala tells her "What you don't know is shortly after I entered his employ I bore him a daughter..., The Baroness the leader of The Sky Band helped me hide her from Xander."

Kit looks at his two traveling companions saying, "I radioed ahead to Rex, telling him to expect is in Spain"

He has rented a villa in Madrid for us under his name.

It was well into the following morning when the walker clan awoke in a villa on the outskirts of Madrid. It was springtime and the Spanish Bluebells are in bloom. The flower carts along the streets were filled with the scent of Spanish bluebells combined with wild orchids as Sala and Kit sat eating breakfast and drinking coffee as they plan the next leg of their journey to America.30 minutes later Kit walks out of the bathroom having taken his shower wearing pajamas bottoms. Taking a seat he pours himself coffee saying we will rest here for the day before crossing to New York. His upper body riddled with scars. Taking a sip of his morning coffee Kit asks Sala, "Do you think Sara will cause problems?"As she slowly raises her eyes to look at him, Sala replies, "I think she will do to your twins what she thinks your wife did to her.… deprive them of a father."Kit takes her hand in his as he look at Sala telling her I had that same thought, that's why I asked an old friend for assistance!This time both Dianna and Sala look at him and in unison ask "Who?"As Kit, grinning like a Cheshire cat that ate the canary, he replies almost nonchalantly "Mandrake!" as it happens he is on holiday here in Spain.


	4. Sala's Pain Part One

Later that evening Mandrake and his bodyguard Lothar stopped by the Villa for dinner. Kit reached forward to great Mandrake the Magician as he opens the door.

Mandrake looked Kit in the eye telling him in a tight and thin telling him, "Shame on you Kit, those types of Arial Maneuvers with two newborns on board a plane."

The normally unflappable Kit Walker starts to become flush as he is forced to admit, "Their as no other choice old friend." Mandrake looks at kit and the expression on his face says there is always a choice

Stepped forward Sala commenting if you knew the pilot I was in a dogfight with Mandrake, you would not say that. Stepping forward Mandrake asks, "Who would that be?" Pausing for a moment Sala looks at him dead in the eye saying my daughter Sara she reformed my old group The Sky Band!

As Sala walked away, she states in a matter of fact tone, "Mandrake, I trained her!"

Turning back to Kit Walker Mandrake asks him in silvery tone "Where are your twin's you told me about Kit." "Come with me old friend" Kit stated.

Kit followed by Mandrake and Lothar step into the makeshift nursery. Dianna asks Mandrake what is Heloise's destiny. As his gaze passes over the little girl, Mandrake pronounces, "To be the Phantom, possibly to train one!"

This prediction alarmed Kit who asks in a thick tone, "Why wouldn't the phantom train him?"

Mandrake turns to face Kit placing his hand on Kits shoulder and replies in a honeyed tone, "Knowing too much about one's own destiny can be dangerous Kit!" Smiling Mandrake crossed the room stating matter-of-factly, "Kit, this is about her destiny not his." Walking past Kit and Dianna Mandrake walks straight toward Sala asking in a silvery tone, Tell me about this pilot you trained Sala!"

Pausing for a moment Sala tells Mandrake in a wobbly and tremulous tone, "I told you she was my daughter I never told her who her true father is."

Contemplating everything that Sala told him Mandrake asks softly, "What are her bloodlines?"

Pausing, for a moment Sala tells him in a strangulated tone, "Xander Drax!"

Mandrake reads her body language; he as asks Sala in a sotto tone "Who does she think her father is?"

Sala turns crimson as she admits openly in a breathy tone "The Phantom."

She swore an oath to kill him.

Raising an eyebrow Mandrake states, she will need to be dealt-with… and soon!"

With tears streaming down her face Sala's face she runs from the room finally collapsing on the floor as her falls face falls into her hands as she cries out in a shrill tone "COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN CHILD?"

Holding her head in her hands Sala cries in a thin, flat and shrill tone, "COULD YOU MANDRAKE… ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT I HAVE BETRAYED HER ONCE ALREADY? "

Stepping forward Dianna kneels down putting her arms round Sala helping her to her feet. Looking at her with an unspoken sense of understanding that only a mother can offer letting Sala know everything will be all right she leads her off to her room giving Mandrake her best dirty look.


	5. Sala's Pain Part Two

Moments later in Sala's room as both Sala and Dianna sit on her bed, Sala started sobbing into Dianna's shoulder repeating "She's my daughter" over and over again. Cupping Sala's head in her hand as Dianna tells her "SSShh, it will be alright." Looking up at Dianna with her semi bloodshot brown eyes Sala tells Dianna with a wobbly voice through her sobs "She is the only thing I ever did right."

Mandrake walked into the room and takes a seat next to the bed as his brows draw themselves down ever so slightly and pull toward one another he asks Sala "Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you." Looking at Mandrake through a glassy eyes stare and bloodshot eyes Sala responds in a think and tight tone of voice "I know something must be done about Sara, but it doesn't mean I have to like it Mandrake!"

The words came out with more venom then Sala intended but Sala got her point across, taking a deep breath Sala tells him "I never wanted her to follow me into that world!"

Mandrake asks "The Sky Band?"

Putting her hand over her mouth Sala nods her head as tears started flowing down her face, Sala's body language told Mandrake all he needs to understand Sala's plight.

Clutching one hand in the other Sala tells him in a tremulous tone of voice, The Baroness… the first leader of The Sky Band helped me hide her from Xander Drax." Taking a glass of water from Dianna she takes a sip as Sala continued her tale saying "Just before, I switched sides and joined The Phantom, The Baroness tried to blackmail me in to coming back to the gang, she threatened to tell Drax about Sara.

Mandrake asks, "What did The Baroness ask of you Sala."

Sala tells them in a hoarse and brittle voice, " She wanted me to Kill The Phantom!"

Looking up through bloodshot eyes Sala saw kit standing there telling them in a weak voice "I couldn't do it… he was the only man to ever show me kindness!" Flashing Kit a smile Sala told him as if talking about another person, "He never asked for anything in return"

Crossing the room, Kit states softly, "For that, you lost your daughter?"

Tears start streaming down Sala's face, as she nodded silently

Taking a knee in front of Sala Kit pulled her into a hug saying softly "You should have told me Sala." After a silence, the seemed to last an eternity Sala looks up from the floor telling Kit in a sotto voce, "At first Kit, it was because I thought you would send me away."

Sala flashed another faint smile, as she tells Kit, "Later it was because it did not matter because you trusted me with your secret…"

Kit looks at Sala as he sat beside her telling softly, "Sala… your family I would never send you away."

Lothar walks into the room announcing, I have been informed dinner is served.

It was an hour and a half later as the four of them sit enjoying a well-aged Sherry and making plans for the crossing to the United States


End file.
